


Reserve Thy Judgement

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran Fan meets her young master again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reserve Thy Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the prompt: You look a little bit older, a little bit colder.

* * *

               She'd known something was wrong since the moment the Elric's brought her that stained rag, and she'd been briefed on what had happened to the prince and how he'd changed, but it turns out that neither one had prepared her for what it would be like to actually face him again.

   
           In the heat of battle she sensed one of them behind her – how could she miss them, the agony that permeated the air around them made her wonder how those creatures could _live_, let alone _fight_ – and when Ran Fan spun around she was greeted with Ling's smiling face.  
   
           She dropped her guard – it was instinct, she'd spent her whole life training to protect him, and no amount of _he's one of them now, Ran Fan, he's the enemy_ could override that – but he dropped his guard as well, and for a half-moment the pair just stared at each other.   
   
           Ling _looked_ different – it wasn't just his chi and the way she could sense him, and it wasn't just in his head, it was in his face and in his shoulders and in his eyes and the way he held himself. She'd been warned that he was different, but she hadn't been warned that she would both see him and not see _him_.   
   
           The half-moment passed, and he brought his broadsword over his head to attack. Without thought, she threw an arm up to protect herself – and with a loud clang the sword hit her automail arm and skittered, doing no damage to her self.   
   
           The homunculus who'd been young master looked at her.  
   
           "You've changed."

* * *


End file.
